


A new empire through The eyes of an old soul

by Midnight_girl14



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternia, Confusion, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Karkat Swearing, Regicide, Rescue Missions, Swearing, Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_girl14/pseuds/Midnight_girl14
Summary: instead of playing the game, in stead Feferi peixes convinces her friends to help her take down her ancestor and alternia's empress her imperious condescension so that she can asume her position and bring peace to troll kind and make up for the actions of her ancestor and all from the point of view of the kindness is helmsman, the Ψiioniic, Medina captor. what will happen, how will he react. will this be more then a one shot. read and find out.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak
Kudos: 4





	A new empire through The eyes of an old soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfic posted on this site

The sound of fighting is all I hear wen I wake up. It's dosent seem to unusual. Except for for the fact that it's closer, and you can hear the screams. Maybe the condos is ripping apart her crew again for messing somthing small up? I really don't give two shits about it, or her, or this God forsaken ship, if I could I walk rip myself apart to get out of this horrendous never ending gig of powering this stupid fucking war ship.  
I hear the sound of screams and batted quiet. Maybe there all dead. I woldent know from my posishon. I hear the doors slip open. It's probly the her imperial bitch-a-tude come to harass-ahem "extend my life" again. I squeeze my eyes shut. I don't wanna look at her ugly fucking face.  
":33< Equius, he's in hear, purry." A small but almost familiar whisper comes from the door. You don't open your eyes. You know the bright light, exspeshaly after a long time of no light is gonna hurt your eyes.  
"D --> nepeta slow down" a deeper unfamiliar voice follows as you hear the foot steps of another enter the room. "D --> I am not so shor we shold be doing this nepeta"  
":33<*ac pouts at the larger troll standing in front of her as she crosses her arms* if we don't do it we'll pawsativly lose" the quiet voice says, there narrating there actions are word but mabby it's because it's hard to see. I don't know, or care.  
A heavy sigh and more foot steps come near you. Both a heavy sounding pair and a litter pair. "D --> what is it were supposed to do to get him out" get him out? Me?  
":33< vriskitty said that because your SRTONG you shold be able to purr him out and if you need help-" the sound of metal clashing against metal rings out ":33< I can help with my claws." The vaguely familiar voice said  
"D --> I am STRONG she dose make an e%cellent point for a low b100d," the deeper voice said. It was silent for a second but the feeling of the something point against the almost natural wire setting my body soon arises in my legs. It burns. I let out a yell of pain. My Ψiioniics flare up and the ship makes a charging sound. As if it's about to take off when-  
":33< EQUIUS STOP YOUR PURRTING HIM" A squeaky voice rings out and the pain stops and your Ψiioniics and the ship calm down.  
"D --> what are we sapost to do nepeta" the deep voice said there's a moment of silence. I open my eyes, the room is dark, or mabby it's the dark spots in my vision from the pain. I'm not shore. I close them again.  
A higher pitched hum rings out. Before a gasp. ":33< Equeus. I have the most pawsativly purrfict idea. You just need to hold the... Whatever those things are. And pull wen I say meow" the deeper voice responds with an ok and i can feel the grip on the tendril wires. Middle classes against metal again and a varry struggled half yell of ":33< MEOW" and a grunt fills the room. There's a small bit of pain but I feel my legs are free. I couldn't even begin to prosess the two talking out of sheer joy and confusion. I fell a grip on ware my arms are and another half shriek and suddenly I'm falling to the floor. I haven't felt that in awhile.  
The feeling of the tender wires losing my body was weird and painful and only left a cold empty ness in its wake. I'm prity shore my Ψiioniics lashed out during this time but I'm not shore.  
A hand moves into my fuzzy vision moving towards his eyes. My body flinches as they come towards me.  
Then I fell the goggles on my face being gently moved off. A familiar face takes up my view. How is she alive. She had to have bin killed years ago. "..M3W-?.."my voice comes out horse and Gog my throat hurts.  
":33<33


End file.
